Verda Wildmoon
Male Wood Elf Ranger 6, Fighter 3 Chaotic Good, Medium humanoid Init + 7; Senses Low Light Vision; Perception + 17 DEFENSE AC 22, touch 18, flat-footed 14 (+ 4 armor, + 5 Dex, + 1 Dodge, + 2 Ring of Protection) HP 79 (8d10 + 15) Fort + 9, Ref + 11, Will + 5; + 2 vs. enchantment, + 4 Endurance feat Defensive Abilities none OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee Elven Curve Blade + 1, (Att + 11 / + 6, d10 + 2/18-20) Dagger/Knife, (Att + 10/ + 5, d4 + 1) Ranged Composite Longbow of shocking + 1, (Att + 16/ + 11, str + 1, 1d8 + 2 plus d6 electric, 20/x3) Armor Sorethex’s Wyrmling Scale Vest (Bonus + 4, Light Armor, 15% Spell Failure, wt 20#, Max Dex 5, special-Spell Resist 13) Special Attacks favored enemy (Magical Beasts + 2, Humanoid Elf + 4) Skirmisher Ability: Chameleon Step (move up to a twice his speed as a move action action w/o penalty to stealth, for half his Rgr lvl + Wisdom Modifier – 5) STATISTICS Str 12, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 11 Base Atk + 9/+ 4; CMB + 10, CMD 25 Feats Point Blank Shot (+ 1 to hit/dmg if under 30’), Precise Shot (Can shoot into melee cbt w/o penalty), Rapid Shot (1 additional atk, all at -2 to hit), Weapon Focus-bow (+ 1 to hit), Deadly Aim (+ 6 dmg at -3 to hit penalty), Many Shot (2 arrows for first attack of full attack), Vital Strike (normal dmg x2 bonuses for any standard attack full atk action), Dodge ( + 1 to A/C ), Elven Accuracy (re-roll chances to miss secondary to concealment once) Traits Reactionary (+ 2 init), Tree Razor’s Bane (+ 2 dam vs evil fey, evil corrupted animals/plants, & demons) Special Abilities Favored Enemy (Magical Beasts + 4, Elf + 2), Track (+ 1/2 Rgr Lvl), Favored Terrain (Forest, + 2), Wild Empathy (Rgr Lvl + Cha), Endurance (+ 4 vs nonlethal dmg), Hunter’s Bond (Companions), Hawkeye (+ 1 Perception, + 5 ft rng for bows), Armor Training (-1 check penalty, + 1 max dex bonus) Skills Acrobatics + 13, Climb + 8, Craft (Bow) + 9, Handle Animal + 6, Heal + 9, Knowledge (Geography) + 8, Knowledge (Nature) + 10, Perception + 17, Ride + 9, Spellcraft + 6, Stealth + 22, Survival + 14 (+ 1/2 Rgr Lvl to track), Swim + 8 Languages Fae, Common, Gor, Sylvan, Ren and Stimpy (sign)-learning Combat Gear Ironwood Elven Curve-Blade + 1, Composite Longbow of shocking + 1 (+ 1 str), Dagger/knife, Sorethex’s Wyrmling Scale Vest Other Gear Handy Haversack 5 Cloak of Elvenkind 1 Woodland Clothes 5 (In Handy Haversack) Spell Components Pouch 2 Bedroll 5 Flint/Steel - Winter Blanket 2 Silk Rope 5 Grappling Hook 4 Flask 1.5 Soap 1 Whetstone 1 Cold Weather Outfit 7 Healers Kit 1 Waterskins (2) 8 Artisan’s Tools (MW) 5 Everburn Torch (Rock) 1 Climber’s Kit 5 Sewing Needle - Pot, Iron 4 Wood Oil 1 Arrows, #50 9 Dried Meat 10 Rations, Trail, 10 10 Potion of Cure Moderate (0) Mythral Chain 10 Medal: Hero of Geldheim 1 Ioun Torch Muleback Chords (+ 8 to str for encumberence) Boots of Springing and Striding Ring of Protection + 2 Bio: The son of a well-known Druidic Shaman, Vidar always felt he had to work twice as hard to escape his Father’s shadow. He studied hard as a woodsman and hunter of those magical beasts that wreaked havoc to the natural beauty of the Forest. Out of admiration for his father, he carries the Elven Curve Blade, a weapon his father is the master of. But his true skill and mastery has always been the bow. His hard work paid off, for he was offered a much coveted apprentice-ship with the greatest bowmen of all, the Elven Archers of the Greatwood. He was given entry instruction, then a tome to study in preparation for the time when must pass the tests to join their noble ranks. As a gift by way of congratulations, he was given an ironwood elven curve blade by his father; it is the only thing he owns that he holds more dear than his bow. Category:Wild elves Category:Rangers Category:Fighters